Grease vs Grease, the struggle of the streets
by Mere Bear
Summary: The gang has some stuff in for them, and is there a romance blooming?
1. Default Chapter

Grease vs. Grease  
the struggle of the streets

This is my first fan fiction story, and I am not a great writer. I have good ideas I just can't put them down on paper the same way I imagine them. Please review once I'm finished, and also please don't be harsh. -This story is related to the theme of the Outsiders. I don't own the characters.The events in the book have not happened, and there are a few character changes. Pony boy, is replaced with Steve, and a new character is created, a girl named Mere, who is 17. Soda pop Curtis is now Johnny's brother. -Also please keep in mind that I haven't read the book in years, and this is actually a dream I had years ago.

Bold: sound Thoughts

CURTIS:

NAME: Darry Curtis

AGE: 21

NAME: Steve Curtis

AGE: 19

NAME: Mere Curtis AGE: 17

CADE:

NAME: Sodapop Cade

AGE: 18 almost 19

NAME: Johnny Cade

AGE: 16

THE REST OF THE GANG:

NAME: Two-bit Matthews

AGE: 18

NAME: Dallas Winston AGE: 17

"Hey! Wake up you lazy bums! Stevie! Mere! Get you lazy bums out of those beds! NOW!"

Moan "Jesus" Mere rolls over in bed and hides under the sheet in hopes of getting a little more sleep. She had only a sliver of sleep that night, and even though she can live with only a couple of hours of sleep a night last night seemed to be different. She had been tossing and turning until she decided to get some studying done, when she had fallen asleep doing chemistry. Nothing puts you to sleep faster than Chemistry.

"Mere! Don't make me go in there! Today's your turn to clean up." realizing that she couldn't possibly get anymore sleep Mere got up out of her small, stained mattress that rested in the corner of the small, prison-like room. She put on a loose fitting sweater over top of her T-shirt and went into the main room of the house she shared with her two brothers.

"Alright, man chill I'm awake. You can shut up now." Mere's voice was low and absent from sleep. She yawned and walked over to their fridge and took out a piece of chocolate cake for breakfast. Darry had made the cake the night before and put it in the fridge for their breakfast as he does every night.

"Hurry up, Geek wad; you gotta go to school soon. If you weren't so slow getting up, I could have left to go to work already. If I get in trouble for being late again, it's on your ass." Darry was running around getting ready for work as Steve got out of the shower.

"Showers free, if any of you smellies need it." Steve pulled an old gray shirt over his head and started greasing up his hair. As Mere walked to the bathroom, Darry sent her a sneering look.

"No! Your making me late enough as it is." He grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. Mere winced at the cold and got behind Darry in their car. It was an old, blue car that looked like it would break apart any minute. Steve strolled out of the house and plopped himself in the passenger seat.

"Hey guys guess who's getting back from school tonight. It's Soda. Johnny told me, but it's on the hush, he doesn't want his parents to know, being so pissed he left and all." A huge smile came on Steve's face,

"Hey, maybe he could hang out here for a while, you know till he moves in with Sandy." "Hey, if he's okay with sleeping on the couch its fine with me, he's like family." Steve knew Darry would agree, Steve and Sodapop had been best friends since they were little kids. Nothing got between these two, not even Sandy Draper, who was Steve's girlfriend until she fell in love with Soda and left him.

"Okay, I'll see you after practice, and don't get into trouble. I don't want your high priced, high nosed principal to ask for a meeting again." Mere got out of the car and ran past a sign saying "Thomas Bastion's School for the gifted".

"I still can't believe she got into that soc-fest of a school. Grease in a soc's world, who'da figured." The car blew out exhaust as it sped away from the school, leaving its mark in the high priced gravel.

"Miss Curtis, make yourself at home, and please put your dirty, slimy feet on our desks. Miss Curtis are you even listening to me? Miss Curtis!"

"Hmm, what? What was the question Ms Carter?" With that the teacher's face went blood red in fury. Ah crap, what have I done now?

"If you were listening Miss Curtis you would know what I was saying, now please remove those scum feet from the furniture and answer this question on the board. Hopefully that will teach you to pay attention during class instead of snoozing." Pleased with herself the teacher smiled and moved out of the way of the chalkboard. Mere looked up at the question for a couple of seconds, and turned to the teacher.

"I'm sorry miss, but I can't answer that question." Her pleased smile turned smug. "Well, well, well. Next time you'll pay attention, now-"

"It's not a matter of paying attention; it's not possible to answer that question." "Sadly, you are wrong Mere, it can be answered, Deborah would yo-" "Then answer it, yourself."

Mere sent her teacher a challenging glare, which was returned with pure fury. Accepting the challenge the teacher turned to the board and began answering the math question. She paused momentarily, horrified, and erased the board.

"I will see you after school Miss Curtis." Jesus, I'm going to be late for practice again! Rotten teacher! Disgusted Mere grunted and nodded back to sleep.

She ran through the halls to get to the gym in time, she didn't want to be kicked off the team because of a stubborn old hag teacher with a grudge. She turned a corner and ran into Joe Clark, the captain of the football team, and his gang.

"So, you think your so special, eh greaser? You may be in this school, but that doesn't make you scum any less. Hey guys, I think we should teach this trash a lesson, out back." Two big guys pulled Mere by the arms outside. Once they released her they surrounded her in a circle, kicking dirt at her. There were 3 guys, all big, and all socials.


	2. chapter 2

What luck, it would take Darry, Dally, and Two-bit to knock these guys down. Adrenaline ran through her blood, she intended to fight, even though she was half their size.

"Aren't you gonna try to run greaser? Aren't you gonna beg for your life?" with that the soc kicked a rock at her, hitting her chest with a blow. She hunched in pain momentarily, but stood rose and stood as tall as she could. She brought her chin up high,

"No, I'm not going to fulfill your idiotic fantasies." Then she reached in her sock and pulled out her brother's old switchblade. He didn't know she had it, but it will be worth his punishment if it saved her some bumps and bruises.

"What the-? Well, fine you get a weapon; we're still going to kick your ass. Come on boys" They advanced on her fast, swerving her slices of her knife. She felt the slice of skin with her blade, and felt a moment of relief as she heard a scream of pain. Someone grabbed her hand, and it was bent backwards, forcing her to drop the switchblade as she screamed from agony. The guys kicked her constantly as she lay on the floor. One hard kicks to the head and she went black.

When she awoke all she saw was black, then she saw Johnny's face. Moan "What's going on? Where am I?" She tried to sit up, but a pain in her head stopped her.

"What the hell where you thinking! Getting into a fight! By yourself! You could have been killed!" She could see Darry shiver with fury,

"It's nice to see you too. Hi Johnny." She smiled faintly and since she felt somewhat better sat up. She placed a hand to the ache on her head.

"If you weren't so bruised, I would seriously kick your ass right now. You took my blade? How could you? To school none the less, that's asking for trouble." Darry stopped the car in front of the house and went to the door to help her out.

"I don't need your help, I can walk." And yet she discovered she couldn't so she lent on him as they entered the house. She sat on the couch and accepted the ice she was offered. Darry started to pace Boy, now I'm in trouble. I just want to go to bed; can't he just yell at me in the morning?

"Listen, you can be mad at me, and you can yell at me, but can't you do it in the morning? I'm so tired, I just want to sleep." She gave him what she hoped was a pout, hoping he would spare her tonight, though he never did.

"Fine, go to bed." She sat there for an instant in shock, and then went to her room as quickly as possible; she didn't want him to change his mind. She got into her room and plopped on the bed. It was the first time in years she fell asleep instantly.

"Do we have anything for a killer headache?" Mere shuffled into the room and almost tripped over a pair of legs. "Ah crap, what the hell." Looking down she discovered that the legs belonged to none other than Sodapop Curtis. She had forgotten he had gotten home. He began to stir.

"Mmm, mornin'." He looked up at a face he hasn't seen in years Wow, is that Steve's sister? She's kinda ho- His thoughts were interrupted by the door swinging open and a mass of people storming in.

"Wow, lookie who's back in town. Soda how's it hanging man? How was the big city?" Two-bit marched over to the semi-sleeping man on the couch and slapped his back with a loud whack. Soda grunted and rolled over.

"Not a social man is he today? Guess he's got a bit of jet lag. How are you ladee? You got hit some, yesterday as I heard." Dallas plopped on the recliner as Two-bit walked over to Mere to give her a hard slap on the back like he did Soda. Mere winced as he slapped her hard on one of the bruises on her back. Two-bit went over to the couch for a seat and plopped himself right on top of Soda's legs.

"Alright, alright I'm awake just get your gigantic body off of me." Two-bit shifted so Soda could sit up. "So, what's for breakfast? Waffles? Pancakes? Eggs?" When he received an annoyed glance from Steve, who was currently digging in the fridge, he shrugged. Darry walked into the room, from the shower.

"Hey Soda, how was your sleep? I'm surprised you still fit on that rotten couch, you musta grown some while you were away." Darry, discovering nowhere to sit, sat on a box, which collapsed some under his weight.

"So, what's this about a fight I hear? You get yourself knocked around a bit Shoelace?" Mere grunted at the childhood name she had yet to grow out of. "Just some bozo's picking a fight, it was nothing." Mere sat down on the floor next to Darry. Darry flicked her on a white bandage on her head.

"Yep, it looks like nothing. How did this happen? What did you do to piss them off this time?" This time, nice touch Darry "You know what, I don't know. They said something about just because I go to their school doesn't take away from the fact that I'm 'scum'. Maybe that's their problem." The look on Steve's face told her he wanted a fight. "And don't think about it Steve, they were big, the size of Darry at least. Besides it's not something to take that seriously."

Soda spoke up from the couch, "It's something to take seriously. They're saying shit about you, and beating you up. I think this calls for a fight."

"You know what, it's not anything new, and they have been doing it since I got into the school. It's happened before, it'll happen again no matter what. A fight isn't going to help any."

"I guess she's right. There's no point in starting with those guys. I think Soda's just eager for action, am I right?" Two-bit punched Soda's shoulder.

"Eh, if I want action I can just go to Sandy's place, ha-ha! I just think if someone wants to mess with one of the gang we should stick up for them. If it's been happening for as long as you say, I don't think we should let it slide, I mean how is this going to stop?"

"So we should just start a fight with a whole school because a couple of them have a problem with our girl here? You've got to admit that's stupid. Now don't get me wrong I'm a man who believes in respect, and honor, and all but you have to no where to draw the line"


End file.
